1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and to a processor control method for controlling a processor provided in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various notebook personal computers, which are battery-powerable, have been developed. The time in which the computer can be driven by a battery (“battery driving time”) greatly varies depending on the performance of the battery that is mounted in the computer. A battery with a larger capacity has a longer battery driving time, but the cost (price) of the battery increases accordingly. Thus, if a large-capacity battery is mounted in the computer, the cost of the computer increases accordingly.
Under the circumstances, a computer has recently been developed, in which a plurality of kinds of batteries having different performances can selectively be mounted.
In addition, recently, in order to enhance the system performance, a processor having a dual core architecture has been developed. However, when a plurality of cores operate at the same time, the power consumption of the processor greatly increases.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-138716 discloses a computer system having a function of dynamically varying the number of operating processors in accordance with the residual capacity of the battery.
In KOKAI Publication No. 9-138716, however, no consideration is given to the rating of the battery that is mounted in the computer.
In order to make the computer operate normally, it is necessary that the battery have such a performance as to be able to discharge an electric current with a value higher than a maximum consumption current value of the computer. If a plurality of processors or a plurality of cores operate at the same time despite a battery with a low performance being mounted in the computer, the maximum consumption current of the computer exceeds the performance of the battery, leading to a drawback such as system hang-up.